1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick release device, and more particularly to a quick release device including a hollow lever arm for increasing the strength of the quick release device and for decreasing the weight of the quick release device and for decreasing the manufacturing cost for the quick release device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical quick locking or quick release mechanisms have been developed and comprise two movable ear members, a tie rod slidably engaged between the ear members, and a handle or lever arm having a cam member coupled to the tie rod for easily and quickly clamping or locking or securing the ear members together, and/for easily and quickly releasing the ear members from each other.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,661 to Lin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,222 to Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,272 to Bolger, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,878 to Smith, Jr. et al. disclose several of the typical quick locking or quick release mechanisms each comprising a pivotal or rotatable handle or lever arm coupled to a tie rod of a clamping member for easily and quickly moving the ear members of the clamping member toward or away from each other and for clipping or clamping the clamping member onto various support facilities.
However, normally, the handles or lever arms are made of metal materials and are made of a rod-shaped and/or planar and solid structure such that the handles or lever arms may include a greatly increased weight and a greatly increased manufacturing cost, and may include a relatively decreased bending strength.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional handles or lever arms for the quick release devices.